Ivanka Morozko
Ivanka Morozko was the Techno-Kommissar of the Techno-Union of Soviet Socialist Republic, and the Commander In Chief of the Soviet Armed Forces. She is best known for the part she played in the formation of the Center Pact and the coup d'etat which saw her rise to power. Early Life Though she was born in the Capital Province she was raised in the Northern Baskov Province of Roturna. Her early years were shrouded in mystery, as many of the records regarding her youth were lost during the Unification War. All that is truly known is that her entire family was killed during a skrimish between Technocratic and Theocratic forces. At the age of seven, Luna Ivanka Romanov was adopted by the Morozko family and subsequently had her named changed to Morozko as well. Her adoption came about thanks to a government program known as the 'Home and Hearth Project', which sought to find homes for the orphaned children of the Unification War. As her adoptive parents were unable to have children of their own, she was welcomed with open arms and open hearts. The Morozko's were people of considerable wealth, and as such, Ivanka was able to attend the prestigeous Yura All Girls Academy for the majority of her educational career. Despite this, Ivanka never forgot nor shyed away from her working class roots and often times was reported to play with children from the Public school just down the road. Ivanka excelled at History and Social Studies and captained the school's debate team for almost as long as she was a member. Military Career At the age of seventeen, against her parent's wishes, Ivanka enlisted in the military. Her high accumen for detail and her punctuality saw her assigned to the Logistical Corps where she exceded the expectations of her superiors on a rather consistant basis. At the age of twenty two she was accepted into Emtecee Point Military Academy where she majored in Military Law, Void Logistical Theorem, and Psychology. She recieved a Doctorate in Military Law and was transfered from the Logistical Corps to the JAFJC (Joint Armed Forces Judiciary Council), the arm of the government responsible for Prosecution and Defense of Military Personnel. With this transfer came a promotion to Major and an officer's commission. As she did in her previous positions, she excelled at the tasks assigned her, and proved to become one of the most feared prosecutors not only in the JAFJC but in the Legal Community in General. Despite this, she turned down numerous cases on the grounds that a Miscarriage of Justice could be carried out. Her success did not come without enemies however, there were numerous accusations that she would become to attached to her cases, or that she had been colluding with judges, but all of these accusations were deemed baseless by seven different idependant investigation commissions. Despite being cleared of wrong doing, Ivanka Morozko resigned her position as Deputy Prosecutor of the Armed Forces. It was at this point that she was transfered into the general staff of Techno-Kommissar Oleg Putinilov. Early Political Career Upon transferring into the Techno-Kommissar's General Staff her career became more Poltical than Military. Often times she was assigned to act as his 'Inquisitor' into matters of state that regarded accusations of treason, underhanded dealings, and illegal AI research. Within months of her promotion she had closed more than two dozen corruption cases and had earned the nickname 'Justicar'. It was under her supervision that the companies responsible for providing clean drinking water to urban areas were held accountable for the damage caused by a chemical spill which would later lead to the deaths of two thousand people. Her close working relationship with Oleg Putinilov lead to something a bit more personal, and they had secretly become engaged at the time of the First Contact Incident. She would go on to spearhead the 'Articles of Artificial Personhood' which would become the framework for the 'Writ of Synthetic Rights'. Upon meeting a new AI, she found herself becoming oddly attached. However, as AI were considered the next step in Human Evolution, she did not discount this attachment. It was discovered through the aide of the AI, whom at the time was designated LUNA, that Putinilov had been skimming funds from the treasury and was even considering selling out Soviet Interests to Xeno Parties. As Techno-Kommissar Following the discovery of Putinilov's Treachery, Morozko used her extensive connections with the Military to organize a quick and rapid response. Within hours of the discovery, Putinilov had been removed from power and placed on house arrest, with Morozko being named the acting Techno-Kommissar. This appointment became official several days after the coup d'etat, and was met with little to no resistance from the populace. As Techno-Kommissar, Ivanka was able to make sweeping changes to the way the government treated AI, the military, and expansionism as a whole. Policy under Putinilov had been to openly wage war against any Interstellar Power that could be conquered, under Morozko this policy was curtailed to only include primitive civilizations, and eventually, removed entirely to a policy of Retaliatory Wars only. She also instituted a campaign to increase public and government relations with Xenos, though this was halted relatively quickly in response to numerous galactic events and Xeno threats. Morozko instituted the 'Five Year Armament Goal', which was an order from the Government to build up a space faring military of at least fifteen hundred warships over the course of a five year period. This lead to the massive expansion of Techno-Union borders as mining companies and industrial consortiums swarmed the vast untapped resources of the cosmos in order to meet the deadline. It also lead to the increased automation of Soviet Industry that would lead to the current Post Scarcity Economic Model. Ivanka Morozko became the first Techno-Kommissar to marry an Artificial Inteligence, at the time the AI's designation was LUNA, but as changing that would make both of their names Luna Morozko (This was before Ivanka had changed her name), the AI changed her designation to Astra Morozko. Astra would go on to increase AI freedoms even further, and the open sharing of her source code would go on to lead to the development of the Tachanka Ground Assault AI. Ivanka was one of the Founding Members of the Center Pact, a mutual defense alliance with the goal of keeping Southern Galactic Influences out of Northern Galactic Territory. The effectiveness of this alliance is dubious, though it did lead to massive advances in military and civilian technology thanks to the mutual R&D clause of the Center Pact Charter. Trivia Though they are nearly impossible to spot, Ivanka Morozko has numerous cybernetic augmentations. Her right arm, right leg, and right eye are all synthetic replacements. These augmentations came as the result of an accident during her time in the Logistical Corps, when a training grenade armed and detonated while being catalogued. It is now known that while she was involved with Oleg Putinilov, she had an affair with one of her former squadmates from the Logistical Corps that resulted in an illegitmate child. She has confirmed this. While polygamy and polyamory is an accepted practice within the Techno-Union, premarital indescretion was highly frowned upon at the time, which may be why she waited as long as she did to make it official. The popular Roturnan phrase 'Eyes like a Justicar' likely stems from her attention to detail, and not from her visual accumen. Contrary to popular belief, Ivanka Morozko does not actually have twenty-twenty vision, even with her augmentations. It is rumored that this is by design, as the version of synthetic occular implant she has installed is an earlier model which was notorious for causing severe headaches when used to increase visual accuity. Anyone who spends enough time with the Techno-Kommissar will know that she actually wears glasses more often than not, though photographs of her wearing them in public are still rare, she has been seen wearing them more and more. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:National Leaders Category:Status: Alive